Problems arising in the data link layer (layer-2) of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model of a network can result in degraded communications. Layer-2 switches use hardware address tables to selectively forward data frames to appropriate destination ports. Verifying that a data frame was forwarded to the appropriate port requires an in depth understanding of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standards. This burden is exponentially increased where large numbers of switching tests must be performed or customized tests are desired.